Justice League Karaoke Night
by DarkHeart9397
Summary: We both have slight writer's block right now and all we seem to be able to come up with is goofy stuff like this. It's meant to be funny and ridiculous so don't take it too seriously. We hope none of this insults anyone and that everyone who reads it will find it humorous. We do not own the featured characters or songs. Now accepting song suggestions! Give the song and character!
1. Karaoke

"What?" The sharp bark from Batman seemed more like a demand than a question.

Wonder Woman stared down at the flyer she had been handed by Aquaman's ex-sidekick, Tempest, "A karaoke night hosted by Nightwing, Arsenal, Tempest, Cyborg, and Wally. It says all heroes are invited."

"I'm not going," Batman turned back to the monitor.

"Oh come on. I heard rumors that you have a great voice," Wonder Woman smiled and put her hand on his shoulder.

"No," He continued to look at the screen. His face had the classic brooding Dark Knight expression on it.

"Oh come on Bruce! Pretty please," Nightwing appeared from seemingly nowhere, startling Wonder Woman.

Batman turned his chair to look at his protégé, fingers steepled as he leaned forward in the chair, "Who authorized this?"

"Uncle Clark and Barry," Dick grinned as he saw Bruce sigh, "Everyone else is going, don't be the party pooper Bruce."

"Fine, I'll go," He turned back to the computers, "But I won't have fun."

"We used to do this at Titans' Tower all the time and everyone had fun. Even Raven. You'll see, it'll be great," Nightwing turned to walk out of the ops room and hand out more flyers.

"We'll see. Oh, and Dick," Dick turned back to listen to Bruce, "Stop sneaking around in the vents."

Nightwing rolled his eyes as he walked out the door, muttering under his breath, "I'll do what I want."

Karaoke night had arrived. Its hosts were currently escorting the heroes who did not have League clearance onto the Watchtower while members of the Justice League filed into the cafeteria chatting and laughing. Batman was being practically dragged into the room by the other original seven Leaguers, brooding the whole way.

Cyborg soon walked in the room with Raven, Changeling, and Starfire, reminiscing about their times as Titans, followed by Arsenal and Tempest escorting the newest Teen Titans team, which included Tim Drake, Superboy, Impulse, and Wonder Girl (Cassie), and Wally escorting older members of the Titans like the first Wonder Girl, Bumblebee, and Jinx, his arm around Jinx talking her ear off.

Bruce watched the door waiting for Nightwing to come in. The Dark Knight's face actually registered his shock as he watched Dick walk into the cafeteria with none other than Jason Todd, still wearing the red hood. The chatter stopped as everyone heard Batman's chair clatter to the floor and they turned to watch as he swept over to his two oldest boys.

"What is he doing here?" Batman directed his question at Nightwing, but didn't take his eyes off Red Hood.

Jason took off his helmet, revealing the domino mask beneath, "What's wrong, Bruce? Not happy to see me?"

Nightwing stepped in between the two as he saw the Batman glare starting, "Come on guys, this is supposed to be a fun night, let's not fight."  
"He just doesn't trust me," Jason grinned and chewed his gum before walking over to sit next to Kori and Arsenal.

Bruce turned his glare on Nightwing. Dick backed away, his hands up in a defensive gesture, "Oh-kay," he ran up onto the stage they had set up earlier and grabbed the mic from the karaoke machine, "Cyborg is passing around a sheet of paper for you guys to write down the song you want to sing, you can do pairs, groups, or solo of course, so, yeah. Let's get this party started!"


	2. Talk Dirty To Me

Author's Note: Song is Talk Dirty To Me by Jason Derulo ft 2 Chainz. All rights belong to Jason Derulo and 2 Chainz. All characters belong to DC comics.

**Nightwing Singing**

Cyborg walked up to the stage and handed Nightwing the sheet of paper, he nodded thanks and looked down at it.

"Looks like the first ones up are… Arsenal and Tempest!"

Arsenal stood up and pointed at Nightwing, "Hell no Boy Blunder! You started this so you sing the first song!"

The rest of the heroes laughed and began chanting 'Nightwing! Nightwing! Nightwing!'

Nightwing grinned and plugged in his flash drive to the machine clicking on a song. He turned his back to the audience as Cyborg dimmed the lights and put disco lights on instead. The music started and the whole room quieted down.

"**Jason… Jason Todd."**

Jason facepalmed as he heard Nightwing change the lyrics to better suit the crowd. Nightwing looked over his shoulder at him and winked.

"**Get jazzy on it. On the flight that you get on, international. First class seat on my lap girl, riding comfortable." **

Nightwing turned around, shaking his hips to the beat of the song, he winked at all the girls in the room in turn. He turned to Starfire and blew her a kiss.

"'**Cause I know what the girl them need, New York to Haiti. I got lipstick stains on my passport, you make it hard to leave!"**

He turned around and shook his booty for the audience, getting catcalls from some of the women. Wonder Woman leaned over to Shayera whispering, "that bottom is delish. I never noticed before!"

Shayera grinned at her and cupped her hand around her mouth, "THAT ASS! WOO HOO!" John grimaced as Nightwing turned to her and blew a kiss.

"Been around the world, don't speak the language. But your booty don't need explaining."

"No yours does not need the explanation!" Kori shouted.

"**All I really need to understand is when you, talk dirty to me. Talk dirty to me! Talk dirty to me! Get jazzy on it!"**

Nightwing stepped of the stage and started walking around the room, stopping once he reached Batman and wrapped his arms around Batman's neck.

"**You know the words to my songs, no habla ingles. Our conversations ain't long, but you know what is."** He winked at Wonder Woman who blushed, before jumping and letting go of Batman when he felt his left buttcheek being pinched. He walked to the Titan's table, away from Shayera's large grin and John's mortified face.

He jumped on the table, **"I know what the girl them want, Jump to Gotham. I got lipstick stains on my passport, I think I need a new one!"**

The Titans cheered him as he sang the next chorus, laughing as their friend did sexy hip movements along with the words. He forgoed the rap part and danced on the table, somehow finding a way to make it seem like there was a pole there.

He jumped off the table and walked back to the stage,** "Been around the world, don't speak the language. But your booty don't need explaining, all I really need to understand is, when. You, Talk. Dirty. To. Me!"** He dropped the microphone as he ended the song and bowed to the crowd who all applauded him and the women quietly wiped the drool off their mouths and clapped for him.

Jason crossed his arms at the table, "Showpony."

Arsenal grabbed Tempest, "Garth! I cannot follow that!"

"Roy, we will be fine. It's just all in good fun."

"I have an idea!"


	3. Just Give Me A Reason

Author's Note: Song is Just Give Me A Reason by P!nk ft Nate Ruess. All rights belong to P!nk and Nate Ruess. All characters belong to DC comics.

**Arsenal Singing**

_Tempest singing_

**_Both singing_**

"Up next is Arsenal and Tempest!" Nightwing said into the mic and everyone clapped for them.

Arsenal and Tempest slowly stepped onto the stage, grabbing the microphones set and talking to each other in hushed tones while trying to pick a song. The cafeteria fell into an awkward silence as Arsenal hurriedly clicked through the songs.

"Neptune, Roy, just pick a damn song," Tempest whispered as he looked into the crowd with wide purple eyes. He glanced in Aquaman's direction as he coughed awkwardly, feeling the tension in the room grow palpable.

"I'm trying! There's nothing good," Arsenal went into Nightwing's flashdrive.

"That one," Tempest pointed to the song.

"Okay," He clicked on the song and took deep breaths to calm his nerves. When Arsenal didn't start singing right away, tempest elbowed him and pointed to the screen where the lyrics were about to start scrolling, "Oh, uh…**Right from the start you were a thief you stole my heart, and I your willing victim,"** Arsenal practically muttered the lyrics into the mic, casting swift glances around the awkwardly silent room. **"I let you see the parts of me that weren't all that pretty…"**

A shout of, "LOUDER!" came from the audience and Arsenal looked up to see the smirking face of Green Arrow, seemingly taking joy in the discomfort of his ex-partner.

Arsenal glared and continued singing, only louder this time, **"And with every touch you fixed them. Now you've been talking in your sleep, things you never say to me. Tell me that you've had enough of our love, our love."**

His voice was still shaky but the cheers of the Titans encouraged him and his confidence grew, **"Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough. Just a second we're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again. It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts. We're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again!"**

Arsenal looked towards a grinning Tempest as his cue came on the screen, giving him a look that said, 'yeah, like you can do better.'

Tempest brought the mic to his mouth and put his hand on Arsenal's shoulder and started to sing, _"I'm sorry I don't understand where all of this is coming from. I thought that we were fine."_ His voice was strong and confident and Arsenal's shock at it caused him to miss his next line. Unphased, Tempest continued, _"Your head is running wild again, my dear we still have everythin', and it's all in your mind."_

Arsenal quickly picked up at his part, **"Yeah, but this is happenin'."**

Tempest continued his parts, looking at Arsenal the whole time while the whole cafeteria cheered him on, _"You've been having real bad dreams, oh, oh. You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh." _

Arsenal began to sing with Tempest, _**"There's nothing more than empty sheets between our love, our love, oh, our love, our love!"**_

The two turned to each other while the Titans continued to cheer and Aquaman and Green Arrow looked at each other in shock as the meaning of the lyrics hit them, _**"Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough, just a second we're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again!"**_

"_I never stopped. You're still written in the scars on my heart…"_

"_**You're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again!"**_

The two grabbed each other's hands and looked into each other's eyes, **"Oh, tear ducts and rust."**

"_I'll fix it for us!"_

"**We're collecting dust, but our love's enough!"**

"_You're holding it in!"_

"**You're pouring a drink!"**

"_No, nothing is as bad as it seems!"_

"**We'll come clean!"**

The two turned to the stunned crowd, still holding hands and stealing glances at each other from the corners of their eyes, _**"Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough, just a second. We're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again! It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts, that we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again!"**_

They smiled as they finished the final chorus and their Titan friends cheered and whistled while the members of the League applauded and Green Arrow and Aquaman kept looking at each other wondering if their ex-sidekicks had meant anything by choosing that song.

Cyborg jumped onto the stage, "Woo! That was quite the performance! Now who's next?" He glanced at the list only to have the microphone pulled out of his grasp by a golden lasso.

He looked up to see Wonder Woman holding the mic, flanked by Black Canary and Shayera, "I think it's time for us ladies to show you boys what we can do."


	4. All the Single Ladies

Author's Note: Song is All the Single Ladies by Beyonce. All rights belong to Beyonce. All characters belong to DC comics.

**Wonder Woman Singing**

_Shayera singing_

Black Canary singing  


**_All_****_ three_**

Wonder Woman grasped the mic in her hand, standing on the stage with Black Canary on her left and Shayera on her right. Nightwing clicked on the song they wanted to sing with a smile on his face, watching Green Arrow, John, and Batman's reactions.

The music started playing and the three women on the stage smirked.

Wonder Woman brought the mic to her lips, **"All the single ladies."**

Shayera and Black Canary grabbed mics, _"All the single Ladies."_

"**All the single ladies."**

"_All the single ladies"_

"**All the single ladies"**

"_All the single ladies"_

Wonder Woman perfectly mimicked Beyonce's movements from the music video, **"All the single ladies! Now put your hands up!"**

The three rotated so that Shayera was in front with Wonder Woman to the left and Canary on the right. All the girls in the room cheered them on while Green Arrow, John, and Batman looked at each other awkwardly.

"_Up in the club, we just broke up! I'm doing my own little thing, you decided to dip but now you wanna trip!"_ She walked off stage to John with the other two following her. He looked up at her with a grimace, watching them dance the moves perfectly.

"_Cause another brother noticed me. I'm up on him, he up on me, don't pay him any attention. Cause I cried my tears, for three good years! Ya can't be mad at me!"_

She flicked him with her wings as they walked back on stage.

All three of them dancing sang, _**"Cause if you liked it then you should've put a ring on it! If you liked it you should've put a ring on it. Don't be mad once you see that he want it! If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it."**_

All three women continued through the 'wuh ohs' along with a perfect dance routine with was perfectly applauded and cheered on by everyone but the three men they were indirectly singing to. They sang through the chorus again and rotated so that Black Canary was in front of the trio.

"I got my gloss on my lips, a man on my hips! Hold me tighter than my fish-net tights! Acting up, drink in my cup, I could care less what you think!"

They walked over to Green Arrow and danced in front of him like they did with John.

"I need no permission, did I mention? Don't pay him any attention, cause you had your turn, and now you gonna learn. What it really feels like to miss me!" She grabbed his hat from his head, putting it on and caressed his leg, before dancing away back to the stage. Green Arrow blushed and watched her sing the chorus, all the while dancing and staring at him. At the end they rotated so that Wonder Woman was back in the front of the group.

"**Don't treat me to these things of the world, I'm not that kind of girl. Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve, is a man that makes me, then takes me and delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond!"**

The trio walked up to Batman and gave him the same treatment as the other two men before. Wonder Woman pulled his chair away from the table and sat in his lap, much to the shock of everyone in the room.

"**Pull me into your arms, say I'm the one that you want! If you don't you will be alone, and like a ghost I'll be gone!"** She kissed him on the cheek before getting up and dancing back to the stage with the others. They sang the chorus for the last time and finished the dance to applause and cheers of everyone in the room, minus the three men, who sat stunned in their seats as the trio walked back to them.

Cyborg quickly grabbed the mic again, "Woo, that was amazing! Way to go ladies! So who is next?"

The mic was pulled out of his grasp by a blur, followed by two other blurs.

"That would be the fastest guys alive Tin Man." Wally said holding the mic out to his Uncle Barry, with Bart jumping up and down next to him.

"Well alrighty then!"


	5. I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)

Author's Note: Song is I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles) by the Proclaimers. All rights belong to The Proclaimers. All characters belong to DC comics.

**Barry Allen Singing**

_Wally West singing_

Bart Allen singing  


**_All_****_ three_**

With a nod from Barry, Wally began playing the song and was between him in Bart in less than a millisecond.

Barry smiled and began to sing, **"When I wake up, well you know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you!"**

He gestured for Wally to take it, _"When I go out, yeah, you know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you!"_

Bart opened his mouth to sing, but was stopped by Barry with a glare when he read the lyrics, **"If I get drunk, well, I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you."**

Barry then gestured for Bart to sing the next line, "And if I haver, hey, I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you!"

The three of them began marching in place with goofy grins on their faces, _**"But I would run five hundred miles, and I would run five hundred more. Just to be the man who ran a thousand miles to fall down at your door!"**_

Everyone in the room laughed when they heard the three speedsters change the chorus. Barry zoomed to the other side of the room in a blur of red, **"When I'm working, yes, I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you. And when the money comes in for the work I do, I'll pass almost every penny on to you. When I come home…"**

The other boys jumped in, _"When I come home…"_

**"Oh, I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you. And if I grow old, well, I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you!"**

_**"But I would run five hundred miles and I would run five hundred more, just to be the man who ran a thousand miles to fall down at your door!"**_

The three sang the 'da lat das' in unison all the while grinning at each other goofily. Wally then was on the opposite side of the cafeteria from Barry in a flash, just a breeze in the crowd's hair, _"When I'm lonely, well I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who's lonely without you,"_ he winked at Jinx, _"And when I'm dreaming, well, I know I'm gonna dream, I'm gonna dream about the time when I'm with you. When I go out…"_

**"When I go out…"**

_"Well, I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you. And when I come home…"_

**"When I come home…"**

_"Yes, I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who comes back home with you!"_

Bart jumped in before Wally could begin singing again, sliding on the stage on his knees in a dramatic fashion, "I'm gonna be the man who's coming hooooooome with yooouuu! But I would run five hundred miles and I would run five hundred more just to be the man who ran a thousand miles to fall down at your doooooor!" Bart looked up and realized that neither Barry nor Wally were singing with him but just standing there smiling. Connor and Tim were clapping and laughing.

"Woo! ENCORE!" Bart pouted at the sarcasm in Tim's voice and handed the mic to a grinning Nightwing as he stepped off the stage, running behind his friends and pulling their chairs out from under them quicker than they could stop him.

The whole room laughed uproariously as the new Boy Wonder and Superboy got up from the ground rubbing their sore bottoms.

"Hahaha, let's give the Flashes a big round of applause," Nightwing waited for the laughter and cheers to die down before he announced the next singer, "up next we have Starfire accompanied by Changeling!"

Starfire and Changeling got up and waved to the applauding crowd, getting up on stage with big smiles on their faces.

"At first I was planning on singing a traditional Tameranian celebration song," The Titans who had had to deal with that before groaned, "But Changeling has convinced me otherwise."


	6. Gold

Author's Note: Song is Gold by Neon Hitch ft Tyga. All rights belong to Neon Hitch and Tyga. All characters belong to DC comics.

**Changeling Singing**

_Starfire singing  
_

The green shapeshifter grinned as he handed a microphone to Starfire, who took it and grinned at the audience. Changeling clicked on the song and stood behind Star as the music started playing.

She closed her eyes and started to sing, _"There's no light, in this room. It's alright, we got you. You shine like gold."_

She grinned and stared right at Nightwing, _"You walk by, cause a scene, all the girls, they agree. You shine like gold!"_ She swept her arm over the crowd as the girls clapped in agreement, even the older women.

The beat of the song dropped, she started dancing along to it, _"It's good to meet you, beautiful creature. You got my heartbeat racing like a cheetah. Don't need no lights, so turn them off. Give me a Tylenol, because my head keeps spinning like a disco ball."_

At that Cyborg typed a code into his arm and a disco ball came down and shined on the whole room.

_"I can tell that your love is blinding, electric touch, I feel you inside me. And I wanna know, yeah I just gotta know. Can you light me up when we're alone?"_

Star stepped off the stage and stood in front of Nightwing, moving her hips to the song, "_there's no light in this room. It's alright, we got you. You shine like gold!"_

Nightwing blushed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, scanning across the crowd at everyone's grinning face. Jason and Roy were clinging to each other, laughing at his humiliation.

_"It's like I'm speechless, and I can't speak cause you took the words from me. You are my kryptonite, you're sweeter than the cinnabon. That body's all I want. You got the whole room glowing, everybody knows."_

Starfire flew on top of the table where Jason and Roy were sitting and danced, _" I can tell that your love is blinding, electric touch, I feel you inside me and I wanna know, yeah I just gotta know. Can you light me up when we're alone?"_

She grabbed Jason and Roy's hands and pulled them onto the table with her and they grinned at each other before dancing to the song beat.

_"There's no light, in this room. It's all right, we got you. You shine like gold! You walk by, cause a scene, both the guys, they agree! You shine like gold!"_ All three of them on the table pointed to Nightwing with goofy smiles on their faces. They stepped off the table laughing as Changeling jumped on top of it and got down onto his knees in front of Raven.

**"What you want? Diamonds and gold? Lifestyles of a Penthouse floor? Right now I'm kinda into what you like. So tomorrow night, no regrets, let it all flow, and if you got some bad bitches. I take 'em Nightly courtside, looking at a Laker. Then later she calling me baby, like what comes after labor."** He winked at Raven who blushed and turned away from him. Cyborg clapped her on the back, laughing.

Changeling pointed to Nightwing with a smile on his face, **"Rich-ass neighbors, gold in a car now we shine like sabers."** He then turned his attention back to Raven, **"Two million ladies, two million light years and I still wouldn't change ya. Waiter, Waiter, can I get another shot of that Tron? Cause I'm on a whole 'nother level called gone! You're my queen, I'm King Hakeem. No limelight gon' ever turn me shady I dream." **As he finished his part of the song he grabbed her chin and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Starfire walked back over to Nightwing with a smile on her face, _"There's no light in this room. It's alright, we got you. You shine like gold! You walk by, cause a scene, all the girls, they agree! You shine like gold!"_

She sat on his lap and pulled him into a kiss, just as the beat ended. Everyone cheered and clapped for the two couples.

"Alright everyone! That was another amazing performance by some Titans!" Cyborg walked onto the stage, "So who is next?"

Superman stood up from his seat and walked up to him, "alright kiddies. You all had your fun, now it's time for you guys to see how the first heroes do it!"


	7. Kryptonite, Am I Blue

Author's Note: Songs are Kryptonite by Three Doors Down and Am I Blue by Eddie Cochran. All rights belong to Three Doors Down and Eddie Cochran, respectively. All characters belong to DC comics.

**Superman Singing**

_Batman singing_

The Man of Steel flew up onto the stage, grabbing the microphone from Cyborg as he passed. The entire room exploded with noise to cheer on the man in blue. He leaned down to whisper the song to Nightwing who grinned and quickly found it. He closed his eyes and held up his hand to the crowd with a smile to quiet them down as the music started, **"I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind. I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time, but I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon."**

Batman groaned as he recognized the song. Superboy and Nightwing stared up at the Boy Scout enthralled. **"I feel there's nothing I can do, yeah. I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon. After all I knew it had to be something to do with you. I really don't mind what happens now and then,"** Superman flew over to Batman and put his arm around him, **"as long as you'll be my friend at the end!"**

Batman crossed his arms and looked away, regretting ever agreeing to come to this. **"If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman? If I'm alive and well will you be there a-holding my hand? I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might! Kryptonite!"** Superman watched as Batman's hand twitched towards his utility belt and slowly backed away from the Dark Knight.

"**You called me strong, you called me weak, but still your secrets I will keep,"** he tugged on Batman's cowl just enough so that he could feel it but not to remove it only to elicit a growl from the brooding man, **"you took for granted all the times I never let you down. You stumbled in and bumped your head, if not for me then you'd be dead. I picked you up and put you back on solid ground!"**

Seeing the angry glare from Batman, the Man of Steel flew back to the stage and continued to sing the next choruses. The crowd began singing with him in the end. Everyone besides Batman got into the singing.

When the song finished everyone was laughing and cheering, but before Cyborg could take the mic from Superman, he had flown back to Batman's table. Risking his life, he picked up a shocked Dark Knight and flew him to the stage, handing him the microphone and playing the music before flying back to his seat.

There was a deadly silence as Batman stood on the stage and stared at the shocked and slightly terrified glances from the other heroes. Pulling his cape closed around his shoulders, Batman put the mic up to his lips and began singing, much to the shock of the whole crowd, _"Am I blue, am I blue? Ain't these tears in my eyes tellin' you?"_ The other heroes stared in shock and awe at the beautiful voice that came from the brooding man's lips, _"Well am I blue, you'd be too if your pal says your gal's done with you. There was a time, I was the only one, but now I'm the sad and lonely one, oh dear. Well was I gay, I should say. Now she's gone and we're through, am I blue?"_

The entire cafeteria stood up and cheered as Batman slowly walked off stage. The performance had moved many to tears. Cyborg walked onto the stage wiping the tears from his eye, "Alright y'all, let's get this mood back up," he sniffed, "that was beautiful. Next up we have…ME!" The Titans groaned as Cyborg began a light show specially put together for his performance.


	8. Not the Pointer Sisters!

Author's Note: Song is I'm So Excited by The Pointer Sisters. All rights belong to the Pointer Sisters. All characters owned by DC Comics

**Cyborg singing**

A green mouse crawled into Raven's cloak as she glared at Cyborg, "I swear if it is the Pointer Sisters I will send you to Trigon."

Cyborg just grinned and started the music to the song, **"Tonight's the night we're gonna make it happen. Tonight we'll put all other things aside. Give in this time and show me some affection. We're goin' for those pleasures in the night."**

Every Titan groaned when they heard the opening lyrics to the song, which was by the Pointer Sisters. They all turned to look at Nightwing.

"I will give him three stanzas before the microphone 'malfunctions'," he said in quotations. The Titans nodded with relieved looks on their faces and went back to watching Cyborg sing and dance to his favorite band.

"**I want to love you, feel you, and wrap myself around you! I want to squeeze you, please you. I just can't get enough and if you move real slow. I'll let it go!"**

The Titans all grimaced as they realized that the chorus was coming up. Raven wordlessly manifested earplugs and stuffed them into her ears.

"Raven give me some! I'm dying!" Changeling begged her when he saw that.

"No, he is your best friend, deal with it."

Cyborg closed his eyes and belted out the chorus, **"I'm so excited! And I just can't hide it! I'm about to lose control and I think I like it! I'm so excited! And I just can't hide it!"**

Nightwing looked towards Tempest, Jason, and Arsenal who all nodded at him with desperate looks on their faces. The four of them leapt up onto the stage and yanked the microphone away from Cyborg and shut off the song. Nightwing cradled the microphone as Tempest and Jason held down Cyborg while Arsenal paused the music. Every Titan breathed a sigh in relief as the torture ended. Wonder Woman stood up with shock all over her face, "Nightwing! That is very rude! It does not matter if he is an awful singer or if the song was awful, he should be allowed to sing!"

"Trust us princess," Jason looked her dead in the eye, "You don't want us to let him continue. He will continue singing until he sings every song they ever wrote… very badly." Wonder Woman slightly bristled at the term 'princess' before sitting down as she looked over at the nodding Titans, along with some of the heroes who had been witness to his rampage before. Cyborg even nodded along with them.

"It's alright y'all, I got to sing a little bit of them and I'm happy about that! But since you two are up here, it's your turn!" He said pointing to Arsenal and Jason.

Jason looked at him in shock, "Wha-?"

Arsenal just grabbed the microphone from Nightwing in battered defeat. Cyborg shoved the mic into Jason's hands and the other three walked towards the computer to pick a song for them.

Jason dropped the mic, "Wait! We don't get to pick!?"

"Not today bro." Nightwing winked at him and walked away from the computer as the music started playing.

Arsenal and Jason looked at each other when they heard the opening notes and in unison, "Fuck."


	9. In the End

Author's Note: Song is In the End by Linkin Park. All rights belong to Linkin Park. All characters owned by DC Comics

**Arsenal rapping  
**

_Jason Todd singing_

Jason looked at Arsenal, "You're doing the rap parts!"

"What? I don't rap!"

"Don't care. _It starts with one…"_

Roy's eyes looked panicked as he tried to follow the rapping, **"One thing I don't know why, it doesn't even matter how hard you try. Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme to explain in due time."**

Though the rapping wasn't the best from Arsenal, the other heroes still cheered and clapped along to the beat for him. _"All I know…"_

Roy smiled as the crowd got more into it, **"Time is a valuable thing, watch it fly by as the pendulum swings, watch it count down to the end of the day the clock ticks life away."**

The corners of Jason's mouth began to turn up in a smile at the excitement of the crowd, _"It's so unreal…"_

**"Didn't look out below, watch the time go right out the window. Trying to hold on but didn't even know, I wasted it all just to watch you go. I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart. What it meant to be will eventually be a memory of a time when…"**

Jason stepped out in front of Arsenal, who looked at him like he was crazy for suddenly wanting the spotlight, _"I tried so hard and got so far, but in the end it doesn't even matter. I had to fall to lose it all, but in the end it doesn't even matter!"_

The crowd cheered despite the couple of sour notes hit, it is only karaoke after all. Nightwing rolled his eyes at the fact that they both knew the song perfectly and it even seemed as though they had practiced it before.

Arsenal stepped back up beside Jason, grin plastered on his face, **"One thing I don't know why, it doesn't even matter how hard you try. Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme to explain in due time. In spite of the way you were mocking me, acting like I was part of your property. Remembering all the times you fought with me, I'm surprised it got so far. Things aren't the way they were before. You wouldn't even recognize me anymore, not that you knew me back then, but it all comes back to me in the end."**

Arsenal sang the pre-chorus and was once again shoved out of the way by the attention seeking missile that was Jason Todd, _"I tried so hard and got so far, but in the end it doesn't even matter! I had to fall to lose it all, but in the end it doesn't even matter!" _The music slowed and Jason looked towards Batman dramatically, _"I've put my trust in you, pushed as far as I can go. For all this, there's only one thing you should know,"_ he got down on his knees and bowed his head, belting out the next lines, "_I've put my trust in you, pushed as far as I can go. For all this, there's only one thing you should know!" _He belted out the final chorus, dropping his mic on the floor dramatically and smirking at the applause that followed. Arsenal shook his head as he dragged Jason off stage and back to their seats.

Green Arrow and Batman glanced at each other, the lyrics their ex-sidekicks had sung hitting a little too close to home for comfort. Nightwing took to the stage again as the cheers started to die down, "That was quite the performance. Unexpected. Great job guys. Since the list was forgotten long ago, who wants to go next?"

"I'll go," everyone muttered in shock as the usually serious Con-El stood up to take the stage.

"Alright, let's give it up for Superboy!" Nightwing smiled as the teenager walked on stage and the other heroes cheered, Tim, Bart, and Superman cheering the loudest.


	10. Titanium

Author's Note: Song is Titanium by David Guetta ft. Sia as performed by The Piano Guys ft. Tyler Ward. All rights belong to David Guetta and Sia. All characters owned by DC Comics

**Superboy singing**

Superboy walked over to the computer and plugged in his flash-drive. Clicking play on the song he wanted he grabbed the microphone from Nightwing and waited for the lyrics to begin. The crowd began to murmur when they heard that its was the song Titanium, but performed on piano and cello.

**"You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say. I'm talking loud, not saying much. I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet. Shoot me down, but I get up."**

Unsurprisingly, his voice sounded like a less mature Superman, who sat in his seat, watching with an enamored expression on his face.

**"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose. Fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim! Fire away, fire away!"**

Superboy was a very animated singer as he stood up on the stage, constantly moving his arms in emotional gestures. It got more intense as he started on the chorus, **"You shoot me down, but I won't fall! I am titanium! You shoot me down, but I won't fall! I am titanium!"**

The crowd began to cheer for him as he got even more into the groove of karaoke.

**"Cut me down, but it's you who'll have further to fall. Ghost town and haunted love. Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones, I'm talking loud, not saying much." **

He sang the pre- chorus again, leading into the chorus, still with the most emotional gestures the group had seen all night. **"Stone-hard, machine gun, firing at the ones who run away. Stone-hard, as bullet-proof glass. You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium!"** The music ended with Con-El staring down at his feet, the crowd all applauded him.

Superman stood up and flew to the stage, putting his hand on Superboy's shoulder as the meaning behind the lyrics registered in his head.

Tim Drake whispered into Bart's ear, " I hope I never have to hear Connor sing again!" Both boys snickered before looking up into the faces of both the Man of Steel and Connor.

"Super hearing, remember?"

The two boys paled as Cassie laughed at their pain.

"It was just a joke, boy scout."

Clark looked up to see a smirking Batman across the room, with a laughing Shayera, John, Barry, and Wonder Woman. "What's this? Is the brooding Knight actually having fun?"

The small smirk immediately disappeared from his face, "No."

The red-clad speedster groaned, "Dammit Clark!"

The six of the seven laughed as the microphone was yanked out of Connor's hands by Wally, who grabbed Jinx in his mad dash to the stage.

"Great job kid, but it's my turn now!"

Jinx growled, "What the hell Wally? Why am I up here with you?"


	11. Get Lucky, Highway Unicorn

Author's Note: Songs are Get Lucky by Daft Punk and Highway Unicorn (Road to Love) by Lady Gaga. All rights belong to Daft Punk and Lady Gaga respectively. All characters owned by DC Comics

**Wally singing**

_Jinx singing  
_

"You'll see Jinxie, you'll see," it didn't even look like he had moved, yet there was music playing suddenly. Wally shook his hips to the disco beat, dancing in circles around a grumpy looking Jinx.

**"Like the legend of the phoenix, all ends with beginnings,"** Wally tapped his foot to the rhythm as he sang along, **"What keeps the planet spinning, the force from the beginning."**

Jinx groaned, "This better not be what I think it is."

**"We've come too far to give up who we are. So let's raise the bar and our cups to the stars!"**

"Oh god no," Jinx put her hand to her forehead in exasperation.

**"She's up all night to the sun, I'm up all night to get some, she's up all night for good fun, I'm up all night to get lucky,"** the speedster winked at the pink-haired sorceress, **"We're up all night to the sun, we're up all night to get some, we're up all night for good fun, we're up all night to get lucky!"**

The Titans all smirked as they saw the pink glow beginning to form at Jinx's hands and eyes, but Wally paid no mind and just continued to sing, **"The present has no ribbon. Your gift keeps on giving, what is this I'm feeling? If you wanna leave I'm with it."**

Though Wally knew he was pushing his luck by the ever growing pink glow on the stage, he still sang his heart out, singing the pre-chorus and the chorus over again a few more times before he was finally blasted off stage by a pink hex.

"Woo, tough crowd," Wally shook the dust from the now broken table he had landed on and sent a wink towards the stage, now occupied solely by Jinx.

She went to walk off stage, a satisfied smirk on her face when she was met by a metal chest, "Nuh uh girlie," Cyborg handed her a mic, "you're on stage, you're gonna sing."

Jinx hunched over her shoulders and glared, "I hate you all."

"No you don't," Cyborg smirked as he walked to the computer, "now what do you want to sing?"

Jinx sighed and walked to the computer, "Just move." She found the song she wanted and played it, heading back to the center of the stage grumbling.

"Woo! Go Jinx!" Wally yelled receiving a death glare from her in return.

Jinx shook out all her nerves before beginning to sing, _"We can be strong, we can be strong, out on this lonely road, on the road to love. We can be strong, we can be strong, follow that unicorn, on the road to love!"_

Wally began giggling at the mention of unicorns, remembering that fateful day when he had found out she liked the mythical creature.

_"Run, run with the top down baby she flies! Run, run with the fury of the saint in her eyes. Run, run hide your cha-cha, baby she goes, with pink hair and a hex cracklin' under your toes,"_ Jinx's catlike eyes gleamed and she smirked at Wally, knowing she'd get him back for this later somehow.

"I LOVE YOU, LUCKY!" Wally shouted from the audience.

Jinx rolled her eyes, _"She's just an American ridin' a dream, and she's got pink hexes in her heart that she bleeds. They don't care if your papers or your love is the law. She's a free soul burnin' roads with the flag in her bra."_

Wally yelped as a small hex was sent his way, "Ooh hit me mama, I've been bad!"

"Dammit, Wally! I'm trying to sing here! _Get your hot rods ready to rumble, 'cuz we're gonna fall in love tonight! Get your hotrods ready to rumble, 'cuz we're gonna drink until we die!"_ The music died out slowly as Jinx finished the song. The audience applauded while Wally whistled for her, obnoxiously cheering as she made her way over to their table smiling and shaking her head.

"Quite a back to back performance we had there," Nightwing said while jumping on stage, "We've still got the whole night ahead of us. Who wants to go next?"

"I'll go," Green Arrow stood up and walked to the stage, smirking at a mortified Arsenal as he walked by. Nightwing grinned upon seeing his friend's discomfort and handed Ollie the microphone before doing a back flip off the stage.


	12. I'm Burning For You

Author's Note: Song is I'm Burning For You by Blue Oyster Cult. All rights belong to Blue Oyster Cult. All characters belong to DC Comics.

**Green Arrow singing**

* * *

Jason waved his arm at Nightwing incredulously, "You fucking showpony!"

"Shut up, it is my turn to sing." Green Arrow stared at Jason before clicking play on the song. The music started playing and Green Arrow slowly pulled out his bow and started to 'air guitar' on it, staring Arsenal.

**"Home in the valley. Home in the city!"**

Arsenal groaned, "Dick please stop him!"

"Hell no Roy!"

Everyone cheered Green Arrow on as he sung.

**"Home isn't pretty. Ain't no home for me!"**

Arsenal stuffed his fingers into his ears and rested his head on the table in fear of the sour notes. Green Arrow just grinned at him and turned his attention to Black Canary instead.

**"Home in the Darkness. Home on the highway. Home isn't my way, home will never be."**

Black Canary smiled and cheered him on, paying more attention to the fact that Green Arrow was singing to her than the sour notes he was hitting. He continued to air guitar on his bow, much to the joy of everyone around him enjoying the show.

**"Burn out the day! Burn out the night."** He pointed to Batman with a smirk, who in turn grumbled and turned away. **"I can't see no reason to put up a fight! I'm living for giving the devil his due, and I'm burning, I'm burning for you! I'm burning, I'm burning, I'm burning for you!"**

Green Arrow jumped off the stage and walked over to Black Canary, singing away, **"Time is the essence, time is the season! Time ain't no reason, got no time to slow!"**

Black Canary clapped her hands and grinned at Roy's expression, who was being forced to watch him by Nightwing, Jason, and Tempest. He struggled against them and almost had literal tears in his eyes.

**"Time ever lasting! Time to play B-sides, Time ain't on my side, Time I'll never know. Burn out the day. Burn out the night! I'm not the one to tell you what's wrong or what's right."** He stared at Roy as he sang that part, he had a small smirk on his face as Arsenal struggled against his captors. **"I've seen suns that were freezin' and lives that were through."** Arrow turned his attention back to Canary and grabbed her hand, setting his bow down. **"Well I'm burning, I'm burning, I'm burning for you. I'm burning, I'm burning, I'm burning for you."** He winked at her and finished up the pre-chorus and the chorus before handing the microphone back to Nightwing, much to Arsenal's joy.

"Oh thank god! OW!" He was hit in the back of the head by Jason's fist.

Nightwing shook his head at their antics and handed the mic to Jason. "It's your turn to sing."

Jason grinned, "I have the perfect song." He looked over to Batman, who looked slightly nervous.


	13. Joker and the Thief

Author's Note: Song is Joker and the Thief by Wolfmother. All song rights belong to Wolfmother. All characters belong to DC Comics.

**Jason singing**

* * *

Jason walked onto the stage, pressing play on the song he wanted as he walked by the computer. The guitar rifts to a rock song started and Batman had a feeling the song would be directed towards him in some way.

Jason stood, back turned to the audience and shook his hips a little towards the beat before turning around when the lyrics began, **"I said the Joker is a wanted man. He makes his way all across the land. I see him sifting through the sand, so I'll tell you all the story about the Joker and the thief in the night!" **Nightwing and Robin clapped and cheered as Jason stared blatantly at a mortified Batman.

"Does he enjoy making people feel uncomfortable?" Wonder Woman whispered in Batman's ear.

Batman slowly nodded as Jason continued to sing, **"He's always laughing in the midst of power. Are we living in the final hour? There is always sweet and sour, so we, are not going home!"**

"Why must it always be about the Joker?" Batman muttered under his breath, trying to rub the headache away before it happened. He looked over at his other two boys in the room, who were simply cheering for Jason and laughing at Batman's discomfort. Batman sneered at them and Tim turned away in fear while Dick just laughed harder.

**"Can you see the Joker flying over as she's standing in the field of clover. Watching out everyday, wonder what would happen if he took ME away!"** As if on cue, the whole room minus Nightwing and Robin turned and looked at Batman. If it was possible, Batman wrapped his cape tighter around his shoulders, closing himself off from the rest of the room even more.

"I knew I should have taken monitor duty," he muttered. Wonder Woman and Superman just patted him on the shoulders.

"It must be tough having a sidekick come back from the dead," Superman said. He regretted ever speaking up when he received the world famous Bat-glare.

**"What you see well you might not know. You get the feelin' comin' after the glow. The vagabond is moving slow, so I'll tell you all the story about the Joker and the thief and the Knight!"** Jason winked at Batman , knowing how uncomfortable he was making not only him, but the entire room.

"Just tell me when it's over," Batman covered his face with his hands and grumbled. Wonder Woman gingerly pat him on the back while Nightwing, Jason, and Robin snickered at their distressed mentor.

**"All the people that you see in the night hold their dreams up to the light. The wilderbeast is searching for the sight. And we. Are not. Going home!"**

Jason continued to sing, Batman shrinking in on himself more and more with every line, until the music stopped, and Batman finally looked up, actually showing a bit of relief on his face.

"Woo! That was awesome Jaybird!" Nightwing stepped up on stage and put his arm around Jason's shoulders, "I think that was awesome enough that you deserve a duet with me."


	14. Under Pressure

Author's Note: Song is Under Pressure by Queen and David Bowie. All song rights belong to Queen and David Bowie. All Characters belong to DC Comics.

**Jason singing**

_Nightwing singing_

* * *

Batman groaned, knowing the worst was yet to come if it was Jason and Dick singing. Jason grinned and whispered something in Nightwing's ear, who laughed and clicked on a new song. The familiar beat began as they slowly and dramatically turned to face Batman. The room froze as they listened to the music and waited for his reaction to the song.

Jason brought the microphone up to his lips and stared into Batman's eyes, **"Pressure! Pushing down on me, pressing down on you,"** he pointed to Robin briefly, **"No man ask for!"**

Nightwing cut in here quickly and sang with him, _**"Under pressure!"**_

"**That burns a building down, splits a family in two. Puts people on streets." **

As Jason stared down the Bat, Nightwing sang, _"Um ba ba be, um ba ba be, de day da, ee day da, that's okay!"_

Jason tapped his foot to the beat, **"It's the terror of knowing what this world is about, watching some good friends screaming, 'Let me out!'"**

"_Pray tomorrow gets me higher."_

"_**Pressure on people, people on streets**_," Jason and Nightwing stared directly at Batman, who was currently looking everywhere else to avoid them and Robin's piercing gazes, and glaring at anyone else who dared glance his way.

Nightwing danced a little to the music, _"Da da da ba ba, okay! Chipping around, kick my brains around the floor. These are the days it never rains but it pours!"_ Nightwing couldn't quite hit the high notes, but it didn't stop him from trying. The whole room winced as his voice cracked at the highest point it could go. Nightwing laughed with the room, not even embarrassed.

Jason could barely quit laughing to jump in and sing his part with Nightwing, _**"People on streets!"**_

"_Ee da de da de!"_

"_**People on streets!"**_

"_Ee da de da de da de da!"_

Jason ran over to the table that the original Leaguers were sitting at and jumped on the table, sitting cross-legged in front of Batman, **"It's the terror of knowing what this world is about, watching some good friends screaming…"**

"'_**Let me out!'"**_ Batman leaned as far away from Jason as he could and looked blankly into the corner of the room.

Nightwing slowly stalked over to Robin and put his hand on the teen's shoulder, _"Pray tomorrow gets me higher, higher, high!"_

"_**Pressure on people, people on streets."**_

"_Turned away from it all like a blind man. Sat on a fence, but it don't work,"_

Jason jumped off the table and slowly walked back to the stage, **"Keep coming up with love, but it's so slashed and torn!"**

"_Why, why, why?"_

Nightwing and Jason jumped back on the stage together, **"Insanity laughs under pressure we're breaking,"** Jason stared at Batman, reminding him of the stint he tried to keep Jason under lockdown in Arkham. Batman just grumbled and buried himself deeper into his cape while the other Leaguers watched the performance intently.

"_Can't we give ourselves one more chance? Why can't we give love that one more chance?"_ Nightwing walked over to Starfire and laid across the table in front of her, "_Why can't we give love, give love, give love, give love…"_

Jason sat down on the stage as though he had given up trying to get Batman's attention, **"Because love's such an old fashioned word, and love dares you to care for the people on the…"**

"_People on streets…"_

"**Edge of the night, and love…"**

"_People on streets…"_

"**Dares you to change our way of…"**

"_**Caring about ourselves. This is our last dance, this is our last dance. This is ourselves…"**_

"_Under pressure."_

"**Under pressure."**

"_**Pressure!"**_ The music died out and the room roared with cheers.

Nightwing grinned broadly and wrapped his arm around Jason's shoulders, dragging them both down in a deep bow. Jason walked back to his seat as the crowd died down. Nightwing stood on the stage and waited for the room to go silent before he spoke, "Ok everyone, I think it's time," he looked around at all the Titans in the room, who all grinned knowingly while the others looked on confused, "Time for a little segment of the night I like to call…"


	15. TITANS TOGETHER!

Author's Note:This is a very special chapter for all of us Titans fans :) Some feels

**Individuals singing**

_**Every Titan singing**_

* * *

"TITANS, TOGETHER!" Nightwing shouted into the microphone, startling all League members as they watched every Titan, past and present, storm the stage. Nightwing, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, Changeling, Arsenal, Tempest, Donna, Cassie, Superboy, Tim, Wally, Jinx, Jason, Bart, and Bumblebee. They all had silly and stupid grins on their faces, even Raven and Jinx. Nightwing stared at the original League as Cyborg tapped on his arm and they waited for the music to play.

Nightwing smirked, **"When there's trouble, you know who to call!"**

All the Titans shouted, _**"TEEN TITANS!"**_

Cyborg grabbed the mic from him, **"From their tower they can see it ALL!"**

"_**TEEN TITANS!"**_

The microphone was pulled out of his grasp, surrounded in a black aura, **"When there's evil on the attack." **Raven's gravelly monotone sounded through the room to everyone's shock, but the joy of the Titans.

Starfire grabbed Raven's hand and pulled the mic towards her, **"You can rest knowing they got your back!"**

Changeling grabbed the mic out of their hands and ran out to the front of the group of dancing Titans, and fell to his knees clutching the mic, **"'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol!"**

Every Titan grinned and screamed, _**"TEEN TITANS, GO!"**_

The entire League looked at each other in surprise. Superman leaned over to Diana and Batman, "They have their own theme song!?" Batman just grumbled and glared at the hero group on the stage.

Bumblebee grabbed the mic and laughed, "**With their super powers they unite!"**

"_**TEEN TITANS!"**_

Wally grabbed the mic at the same time as he grabbed Jinx who protested against him, **"Never met a villain that they liked!"**

"_**TEEN TITANS!"**_

Arsenal grabbed the mic when Wally was trying to steal a kiss from Jinx with a smirk, **"They got the bad guys on the run!"**

Tempest leaned over and sang into the mic, **"They never stop until the job gets done!"**

Donna then leaned over both of their shoulders into the mic, **"'Cause when the world is losing all control!"**

Every Titan turned to face each other with large grins on their faces, _**"TEEN TITANS, GO! TEEN TITANS, GO!"**_

The League just looked at each other with shocked expressions, not quite understanding where this song came from.

Nightwing grabbed the mic again and the original five members of the team before turning the face the Leaguers, **"If your heart is black, you better watch out!"**

Raven grabbed the mic from him, **"You cannot escape the Team!"**

Changeling leaned over her hand and sang into the mic**, "When they catch you, there won't be any doubt!"**

Cyborg grabbed the mic with tears in his eye and a grin on his face, **"You've been beaten by the Team!"**

Starfire put her hand on his shoulder and grabbed the mic, **"Beaten by the Team!"**

They all turned to face the rest of the Titans; every one of them had tears in their eyes as they looked upon their families. Together they sang the final part of their battle hymn, _**"T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LET'S GO!"**_ They sang the line three more times, not even caring about the others in the room, only about the group that let all of them shine in their own light. "_**TEEN TITANS, GO! TEEN TITANS, GO!"**_

The original five turned back to the Leaguers, tears on their faces, but with smiles, and sang together, _**"One, two, three, four, GO! TEEN TITANS!"**_

The League just stared at the Titans, watching them as they all hugged and cried on each others shoulders. Superman coughed awkwardly, "Are you guys okay up there?"

Nightwing just stared at him with a glare worthy of the Bat, "Hey! Give us time! We are a family up here that was separated! We need time to reminisce!" On cue every Titan turned and glared at the League, daring them to say anything else. The League just shook their heads and waited for them to finish. After about tem minutes the Titans all walked back to their seats, minus Cyborg, "Alright y'all… Who is next?" He wiped a final tear off his face and gave the group a grin. Diana and Shayera grinned at each other before nudging the men at their table to go up there.

"John! You will have fun, trust me!"

John just pushed her hand away, "Shayera!"

"Go on Bruce! I love your voice…" Diana batted her eyelashes at him in a joking manner, as Clark grabbed Barry and J'onn and went up on the stage.

"Diana, I already sang once today."

She grabbed him and followed Shayera up the stage, who was leading a protesting John. Tempest looked around at the other leaguers, wondering about who hadn't sang yet. He spotted his old mentor, and king, hiding behind Black Canary.

"Arthur! You have to go up there!"

"I am a King, Garth!"

"Kings have fun!" Garth grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him onto the stage with the other five men, awkwardly standing around.

Superman glanced at them all, "So… does anyone have a good song to sing?"


	16. For the Longest Time

Author's Note: Song is For the Longest Time by Billy Joel. All song rights belong to Billy Joel. All characters belong to DC Comics.

**Bruce/Batman singing**

_John/Green Lantern singing_

**_Backgrounds_**

_**all singing**_

* * *

Bruce just gave a deep sigh and watched the five people frantically think for a song. "I know one. Just follow my lead." He began snapping his fingers and tapping his foot along with the beat he made, **"Woa, oh, oh. For the longest time. Oh, oh, oh. For the longest time."**

The rest of the heroes on stage grinned and quickly realized the song he had in mind, hurriedly following suit and singing the background vocals, snapping their fingers to the beat.

**"If you say goodbye to me tonight."** Barry added in the higher pitched 'woas' in the background, much to everyone's delight. **"There would still be music left to write."**

On cue the five others grinned, **_"Ah, ah, ah…"_**

**"What else could I do? I'm so inspired by you. That hasn't happened _for the longest time."_** The others joined him in singing at the last line, Batman smirked, seeing the crowd's shocked faces over him actually singing…again. John tapped Batman on the shoulder, who nodded and let him take the lead.

_"Once I thought my innocence had gone. Now I know that happiness goes on."_ The five continued to snap their fingers in a perfect beat and sang the background harmoniously. _"That's where you found me, when you put your arms around me. I haven't been there for the longest time!"_ Once again they all joined in on the last line, enjoying the crowds smiles and shocked expressions. John stared at Shayera's beautiful face as he sang to her, he stepped back and let Batman take the lead role again.

**_"Woa, oh, oh."_**

J'onn cut in with his deep martian voice and added in the deeper parts to counter Barry's higher pitched voice, **_"For the longest…"_** They sang parallel to Batman.

**"For the longest time. Oh, oh, oh. For the longest time. I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall."** Superman added in the singular 'woos' with a smile. **"And the greatest miracle of all. Is how I need you, and how you needed me too. That hasn't happened for the longest time."** Diana stared up at them with a small grin on her face, knowing that Batman was slightly singing in her direction. The background vocals quickly changed over to 'bomp, bums' seamlessly, much to Aquaman's chagrin as he glared at Tempest for putting him in this situation. And proving that he knew surface dweller songs. **"Maybe you won't last long, but you feel so right. And I could be wrong. Maybe I've been hoping too hard, but I've gone this far. _And that's all that I hoped for."_** John, Superman, and Aquaman all joined in on the last line, which allowed John to take over again. And the background to change back to the original.

_"Who knows how much further we'll go on? Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone. I'll take my chances, I forgot how nice romance is! I haven't been there for the longest time."_ All six sang the last line. The crowd all were snapping their fingers with them and tapping their toes to the beat in awe of these six heroes on the stage, though mainly at Batman and John's voices. _"I had second thoughts at the start. I said to myself, hold on to your heart. Now I know the woman that you are. You're wonderful so far, and it's more than I hoped for!"_ Batman smoothly intercepted and began to sing the final stanza of the song.

**"I don't care what consequence it brings. I've been a fool for lesser things. I want you so bad! I think you ought to know that, I intend to hold you for the longest time."** Barry added in the higher pitched notes, which Bart just giggled at. The men sang the title line together again, grinning (smirk on the Bat side) at each other before finishing the song, **_"Woa, oh, oh."_**

**_"For the longest…"_**

_**"For the longest time."**_ Barry finished the song on his high note, as the audience exploded with applause and cheering for the six heroes. Aquaman quickly left the stage, trying to ignore the laughter coming from his old sidekick. Shayera gave John a hug and a kiss when he sat back down next to her, which he happily gave back to her. Diana just smiled at Bruce and leaned her head on his shoulder for a brief second before turning back to the stage to see who was next.

Batman just sighed again when he saw who was on stage; Tim, Bart, and Connor. Superman grinned and cheered for Superboy as he clicked on the song they were going to sing. Barry started punching Batman playfully on the shoulder before turning to Superman and doing the same.

"So I guess it's 'whose kid is better'?"

Batman just chuckled, "Don't you mean grandkid?"

Superman laughed, "Yeah. Grandpa."

"Hey! He is from the future!"

Batman just shoved him lightly, "okay Grandpa."


	17. Bohemian Rhapsody

Author's Note: Song is Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen. All song rights belong to Queen. All characters belong to DC Comics.

**Superboy singing**

_Bart Allen singing_

Tim Drake singing

**_All singing_**

* * *

The trio onstage slowly brought the mics to their mouths, staring straight ahead of them. They opened their mouths and sang in sync with each other."

_**"Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality. Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see…"**_ They pointed up to the roof of the cafeteria, raising eyebrows around the room.

Nightwing leaned over to Jason, "Think Timmy and his friends rehearsed this act?"

Bart stepped forward, _"I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy! Because I'm easy come, easy go. Little high, little low. Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me."_ He stepped back, allowing Tim to step to the front, who stared at his brothers, a serious look set in his features.

Jason just nodded, a slight smirk on his face, "Hell yeah."

Tim closed his eyes, "Mama, just killed a man, put a gun against his head. Pulled my trigger, now he's dead. Mama, life had just begun, and now I've gone and thrown it all away!"

Bart zipped to the front again, _"Mama, ooh, didn't mean to make you cry! If I'm not back this time tomorrow, carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters."_

They stepped back, allowing for Superboy to slowly step to the front, **"Too late… My time has come, send shivers down my spine. Body's aching all the time. Goodbye everybody, I've got to go. Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth! Mama, ooh!"**

Bart took a small step forward, _"Anyway the wind blows…"_

**"I don't wanna die, sometimes I wish I had never been born at all!"**

The crowd frowned as the three boys moved into a line, the guitar solo playing in the background. Barry leaned over to a pouting Man of Steel, "Is that the truth?"

"I have no idea Barry. But I really hope it isn't."

Tim pointed to Batman as the solo ended, making everyone turn to look at him, "I see a little silhouetto of a man!"

Bart and Superboy grinned and started singing along with Tim, _**"Scaramouche, scaramouche, will you do the Fandango? Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening me!"**_

_**"Galileo."**_

"Galileo"

_**"Galileo."**_

"Galileo."

_**"Galileo Figaro."**_

_**"Magnifico!"**_

Bart stepped forward, _"I'm just a poor boy, from a poor family!"_

**"He's just a poor boy from a poor family, spare him his life from this monstrosity!" **

Superboy stood in the middle of the three, **"easy come, easy go, will you let me go?"**

Tim grinned, "Bismillah! No, we will not let you go!"

_"Let him go!"_

"Bismillah! No we will not let you go!"

_"Let him go!"_

"Bismillah! We will not let you go!"

**"Let me go!"**

"Will not let you go!"

**"Let me go!"**

_**"Never let me go, oh!," **_They turned and grinned at each other, _**"No, no, no, no, no, no!"**_

_"Oh, mama mia, mama mia!"_

**"Mama mia let me go!"**

_**"Beelzebub has a devil set aside for me, for me, for me!"**_

The second guitar solo hit and the trio on the stage responded by headbanging to the song, making the heroes close to their age laugh. Jason grinned and laughed with Dick at the sight of Tim doing something so un-nerdy.

**"So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye!?" **

"So you think you can love me and leave me to die!?

_"Woah, baby! Can't do this to me baby!"_

_**"Just got to get out, just got to get right out of here!"**_

The song cooled down as they stopped headbanging, grinning at each other and the crowd, _**"oh, yeah. Oh yeah."**_

Tim began walking off stage, singing as he went, "Nothing really matters, anyone can see…"

He was followed by Superboy, **"Nothing really matters, nothing really matters to me."**

The last one off stage was Bart, surprisingly walking away slowly, _"Anyway the wind blows…"_

The crowd exploded in applause and cheering for them., surprising them as they gave the microphones to Cyborg. The trio blushed slightly and walked back to their table where Cassie was sitting. Superman brushed a tear off his cheek as he clapped the loudest. Cyborg walked up to the stage, going to ask if anyone wanted to go, but before he could a green monkey jumped on his shoulder and grabbed a mic out of his hands with his tail, not even startling Cyborg or any of the Titans at his table who were used to this sort of behavior.

Superboy shuddered and growled, "I hate monkeys!"

Changeling just morphed back into a human and looked at him with a blank expression, still perched on Cyborg's shoulder.

"uh… BB? You're a bit heavier now…"

Changeling looked down at Cyborg, blank expression still on his face before jumping off with a laugh, "Sorry Cy! Play my song!"

"Which one?"

Changeling looked over towards Raven with a small smirk, who in turn just raised her eyebrow at him, "You know which one."

Cyborg laughed and ran off the stage, hitting play on the laptop as he walked past it.

Raven sighed and put her book down, knowing that her idiot boyfriend would whine all month if she didn't pay attention to his time on stage.


	18. Fell For You

Author's Note: Song is Fell For You by Green Day. All song rights belong to Green Day. All Characters belong to DC Comics.

**Changeling Singing**

* * *

The music started playing and Raven rolled her eyes as a pair of green eyes turned and stared at her, a grin plastered below them. She knew the song all too well since he constantly sang it to her. Changeling brought the microphone to his lips, eyes staying focused on his dark girlfriend the whole time, **"I woke up in a pool of sweat, at first I thought that I pissed the bed."**

The Titans rolled their eyes and facepalmed at his crassness. "Just don't kill him, okay Rae?" Nightwing leaned over and whispered to the purple-haired sorceress.

Raven held up a hand to stop him, "Don't call me Rae. He does this all the time. I can't ever get away from his serenading…" She glanced up and saw the green man pouting slightly at the fact that she had taken her attention off of him for a scant moment.

**"Haunted stories in the midnight hour, the kiss of death on the Eiffel Tower," **Raven blushed, the lyrics making her remember a trip the couple had taken to Paris not too long ago. **"And I went down, like the speed sound. You're out of sight, but not out of mind!"** Most of the girls in the room were awing over how sweet it was that he would sing for her.

"Why couldn't you choose a romantic song like he did when you sang for me?" Jinx crossed her arms and looked at Wally. Wally just grimaced in response, knowing full well that with Raven and Changeling this song could have many hidden meanings.

Changeling walked over to Raven and turned her chair away from the table, leaning over her, **"I had a dream that I kissed you lips and it felt so true. Then I woke up as a nervous wreck and I fell for you,"** he kneeled down in front of her, looking up at her through his long eyelashes, **"I'll spend the night livin' in denial. Making paper planes just for a while. I'll crash into you, crash into you, Did you crash in my imagination too?"** Raven's blush deepened as he put his hand on her knee, squeezing gently.

Cyborg and Nightwing hooted and hollered for the couple while Starfire laughed happily. Tempest smirked, remembering the time when his green friend was jealous of how the girls acted around him.

**"Break a leg and you crush my heart,"** Changeling pressed his hand to his chest as though trying to stop his heart from breaking, **"I'm a mess and you're a work of art. Got your blessings going zero to five, steal a kiss and I took a dive,"** He leaned up and quickly stole a kiss from her, running back up to the stage before she could react.

The Titans laughed at Raven's shocked face and the sudden speed of their friend getting back on the stage. "Hey, almost as fast as me!" Wally shouted at the grinning green hero on stage.

**"And I went down, like the speed of sound. You're out of sight, not out of mind. I had a dream that I kissed your lips and it felt so true. Then I woke up as a nervous wreck and I fell for you,"** Changeling pointed to Raven, mouthing, 'I love you' before continuing to sing, **"I'll spend the night living in denial. Making paper planes just for a while. Crash into you, crash into you, did you crash in my imagination too?"**

Changeling continued to sing the final two choruses, shocked when on the last one, Raven appeared on the stage next to him and enveloped him in a romantic embrace. His shocked look turned into one of joy as he buried his face in her shoulder, not even noticing the loud applause around him until Nightwing tapped him on the shoulder for the mic. Letting go of his girlfriend, Changeling chuckled and scratched the back of his neck, handing the mic over to Nightwing, "Sorry dudes."

Nightwing shook his head, laughing silently, "Alrighty, who wants to take the stage next?"

"Me!" The group watched as Cassie dragged an annoyed looking Superboy on stage.

"I was just up here."

"And now you're up here again," Nightwing just chuckled and handed the mic to Cassie. Diana and Donna just smiled for their fellow sister while she turned on the song she wanted.


	19. Timber

Author's Note: Song is Timber by Pitbull ft. Ke$ha. All song rights belong to Pitbull and Ke$ha. All characters belong to DC Comics.

_Cassie Singing_

**Con-El singing**

* * *

Cassie smirked and started to dance to the music, swaying her hips seductively and causing both Donna and Diana to raise their eyebrows at their younger sister. Cassie brought the microphone to her lips, _"It's going down, I'm yelling timber! You better move, you better dance! Let's make a night you won't remember, I'll be the one you won't forget!"_ Superboy stood staring at the screen that showed the lyrics, brows furrowed and unsure why he was even here. Cassie sang the 'whooas' dancing around Con all the while and nudging him when his turn came to sing, well, rap.

Superboy sneered at the screen before awkwardly beginning to speak the words while Cassie continued to dance off to the side, **"The bigger they are, the harder they fall. These big-iddy boys are dig-gidy dog,"** he raised a questioning eyebrow at the blonde beside him, trying to ignore Bart and Tim's laughter, "**I have 'em like…Miley Cyrus? Clothes off? Twerking in their bras and thongs, timber? **Cassie, what the hell?"

Cassie sighed and threw her head back in exasperation, "I should have sung with Donna," she gestured to the screen for him to continue the song while the Leaguers chuckled quietly at Connor's awkwardness.

A few lines of the song had already passed by without Superboy singing, but he shook his head and started off where the guide said the song was, **"I'm slicker than an oil spill, she says she won't, but I bet she will,"** Con was still speaking the words, but it was going smoother than it had been before, **"Swing your partner round and round, end of the night it's going down. One more shot, another round, end of the night it's going down,"** Cassie rolled her eyes as he begrudgingly sang this part twice.

She happily took over as her part came on the screen, _"It's going down, I'm yelling timber! You better move, you better dance. Let's make a night you won't remember, I'll be the one you won't forget,"_ Cassie nudged Superboy a little, gaining a small smirk from him in response, singing her 'whooas' and hoping for a happier duet partner from this point out.

Seeing the next lyrics on screen, Superboy smiled and stood up straighter, trying harder to rap this part rather than just speak it, **"Look up in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane. Nah, it's just me, ain't a damn thing changed. Live in towers, swing on planes, blessed to say, money ain't a thing. Club jumping like LeBron now, Voli. Order me another round, homie. We about to clown. Why? 'Cause it's about to go down!"** He smiled at Cassie, shaking his head as he watched her dance around the stage, **"Swing your partner round and round, end of the night it's going down. One more shot, another round, end of the night it's going down!"**

_"It's going down! I'm yellin' timber! You better move, you better dance! Let's make a night you won't remember, I'll be the one you won't forget!"_ Cassie grabbed Con's hands, forcing him to dance with her as she continued to sing the song until it started rounding down. Laughing, she pulled Connor off the stage and handed the microphone to Cyborg as they passed.

"Alright! Give a big round of applause for Cassie and Connor!" The audience cheered as Cyborg looked around for another victim of Titan karaoke. He saw Nightwing, Red Hood, and Starfire all whispering to each other vehemently, sly smiles on their faces as they kept glancing up at the stage. "Do we have some volunteers?" Cyborg grinned at them.

"Yes, yes you do," Jason got up and walked onto the stage, Kori and Dick following. Nightwing started the song before walking to stand next to them. Kori stood in the middle, Jason and Dick on either side of her as the music began.


	20. Give Me Everything

Author's Note: Song is Give Me Everything by Pitbull ft Ne-Yo, Nayer and Afrojack. All song rights belong to Pitbull, Ne-Yo, Nayer, and Afrojack. All characters belong to DC Comics.

**Red Hood singing**

Nightwing singing

_Starfire singing_

* * *

Jason grabbed the microphone from Nightwing and stared pointedly at Bruce before turning to the rest of the crowd with a smirk. Bruce groaned, not quite ready for another Nightwing and Jason moment that was sure to follow**. "Me not working hard? Yeah right, picture that with a Kodak. Or better yet go to Arkham and take a picture of me with a Kodak! Took my life from negative to positive, I just want you to know that. And tonight, let's enjoy life, Red Hood, Starfire, Nightwing. That's right."**

Nightwing grinned and grabbed Starfire around the waist, pulling her close to his body, giving her a signature smirk before singing, "Tonight, I want all of you tonight. Give me everything tonight, for all we know, we might not get tomorrow! Let's do it tonight!" He winked at her and moved his hips against hers slightly, making her blush as she began to sing.

_"Don't care what they say, or what games they play. Nothing is enough, till I have your love."_ She responded to his moves by dancing against him, giggling slightly at the look on Jason's face.

"Let's do it tonight…" He spun her away from him and spun her back to him, dipping her, raising his eyebrows at Jason for him to top it when his turn came up. Jason just pursed his lips in response.

Starfire pulled away from Dick and moved closer to Jay with a sultry smile playing at her lips, _"I want you tonight, I want you to stay, I want you tonight."_

Nightwing grinned and grabbed her around the waist again, once again pulling her close, "Grab somebody sexy tell 'em, hey! Give me everything tonight!" He sang the line four times, dancing against Kori as she continued to give Jason glances with the same sultry smile. The titans all laughed at this act of sibling rivalry, knowing that they did this same routine every year. Batman looked on in slight horror and embarrassment, resting his head in between his hands.

Jason with a grin grabbed Star by the wrist and pulled her close to him when his part came on, making Nightwing frown and reach for her. **"Take advantage of tonight, 'cause tomorrow I'm off to Dubai to perform for a princess, but tonight I can make you my queen and perform love to you endless." **He winked at her and shook his hips suggestively, making her blush and move closer to him as he continued to rap, **"This insane: the way the name growin', money keep flowin'. So I'm tiptoein', to keep flowin', got it locked up like Harley Quinn!" **He stepped closer to her and leaned over to push Nightwing away from him and Kori with a smirk, **"Put it on my life baby, I make you feel right baby. Can't promise tomorrow, but, I promise tonight. Dalé!"** Kori wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her hips and shoulders to the beat, his arms snaked around her waist and he grinned at a mortified Bruce, **"Excuse me, excuse me. And I might drink a little more than I should tonight. And I might take you home with me, if I could tonight. And, baby, Ima make you feel so good, tonight, 'cause we might not get tomorrow!"**

Superman and Diana leaned over towards Bruce with frowns, "I thought Starfire was dating Dick?"

Bruce shrugged, trying to ignore the cries of joy and encouragement from the Titans and younger Leaguers. "Apparently they share her. I don't pay attention to my kids sex lives, okay?" the other two just shrugged and turned back to the stage where Dick was on his knees in front of Kori, blocking her from Jason, who was frowning and glaring at the acrobat in front of him.

"Tonight, I want all of you tonight. Give me everything, tonight. For all we know, we might not get tomorrow! Let's do it tonight!"

Kori grabbed his hand pulled him up onto his feet, holding him close against her body, _"Don't care what they say, or what games they play. Nothing is enough, till I have your love!"_

"Let's do it tonight."

_"I want you tonight, I want you to stay. I want you tonight!"_

"Grab somebody sexy tell 'em, hey! Give me everything tonight!" He sang the line three more times, each time their dance moves getting more and more provocative.

Jason reached around Dick quickly and pulled Kori to him, giving her a wink and a smirk**, "Reach for the stars, and if you don't grab them, at least you'll fall on top of the world."** He moved over to Nightwing and leaned towards him with a large grin on his face, **"Think about it, 'cause if you slip, I'm gon' fall on top yo girl! Hahaa!"** He grabbed Kori as she laughed at the anger in Nightwing's eyes. **"What I'm involved with is deeper than the masons. Baby, baby, it ain't no secret!" **He cupped Star's face in his hand and winked at her, elbowing Dick away from them. **"My family's from Gotham, but I'm an international hero! Get money like Batman!"** All three on cue pointed to the Dark Knight with huge grins as he glowered at them. Jason pressed Kori against his body, **"Put it on my life, baby. I'll make you feel right, baby. Can't promise tomorrow, but I'll promise tonight. Dalé!"** Kori grinned and danced against him, laughing with the Titans at the mortified faces of the League. Jason sang the pre-chorus dancing with Kori, staring right at the Bat himself and shaking with laughter every time Roy made a sexual comment.

Richard grabbed Starfire again, holding her close and softly caressing her arms, "Tonight I want all of you tonight, give me everything tonight. For all we know, we might not get tomorrow! Let's do it tonight!"

_"Don't care what they say, or what games they play. Nothing is enough, till I have your love!"_

"Let's do it tonight!"

_"I want you tonight, I want you to stay, I want you tonight!"_

Nightwing let go of Kori and grabbed Jason, who bit his lip comically and booty danced against Nightwing's hip, as they both stared at Bruce. "Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey! Give me everything tonight! Give me everything tonight! Give me everything tonight! Give me everything tonight!"

Kori danced around them, barely containing laughter as the two brothers looked at each other with fake aroused and sexy looks, laughing harder when she saw that they started to caress each other. The Leaguers watched in horror, amplified by the fact that the younger heroes were acting as though this was normal by hooting and hollering.

Jason rubbed Nightwing's booty, making him snort in laughter and jump, **"Excuse me, excuse me. I might drink a little more than I should tonight. And I might take you home with me if I could tonight. And baby Ima make you feel so good tonight! 'Cause we might not get tomorrow!" **The song ended with them bursting out in laughter, startling the League as they fell to the ground, for lack of breath. The three gasped as they looked at their faces of shock.

Nightwing wiped tears from his eyes, "Did you guys think that was serious!?"

Kori just literally rolled on the stage, laughing and holding her stomach as Jason tried to stand up, "I think they did Nightie."

Dick just chuckled and picked up Kori, who was still laughing, and threw her over his shoulder, "You guys are sick. I am not sharing my princess, and Jason is my BROTHER! A handsome one…"

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome. But he is still my brother, jeez." He held up his hand at the League and walked away, still chuckling at their embarrassed faces, handing the mic to Cyborg.

"Who wants it?" Cyborg stood on the stage and held up the mic, gazing at the crowd. The crowd jumped as a breeze went by them, zipping up to the stage.

Wally West grabbed the mic from Cyborg and shoved him off the stage, "This one is for you Jinxy!"

She threw her head in her hands and grumbled, "Not again Wally!"


	21. She's a Rebel

Author's Note: Song is She's a Rebel by Green Day. All rights belong to Green Day. All characters belong to DC comics.

**Wally Singing**

* * *

Wally lifted the mic to his mouth as the music to a punk rock song started playing, **"She's a rebel! She's a saint! She's salt of the earth and she's dangerous! She's a rebel, vigilante, missing link on the brink of destruction!" **He pointed to Jinx as he sang, grinning wide.

Jinx rested her forehead against her hand, shaking her head in exasperation. She looked over at Raven, "How did you get the sweeter goofball?" Raven just shrugged, turning back to the book she had brought with her. Jinx sighed heavily, turning her attention back to her boyfriend on the stage, "I was really hoping for something a little more romantic."

"**From Chicago to Toronto, she's the one that they call old whatsername! She's the symbol of resistance and she's holding on my heart like a hand grenade!"**

Barry shook his head at his nephew's stupidity, "Why must he egg on his sorceress girlfriend?" Hal Jordan pat him on the back in a comforting way, "Hal? When did you get here?"

Hal shrugged, "Oh you know, I've been here for the longest time, Barry." He smirked at the speedster.

"Oh god, you saw that?" Hal nodded in response, grinning broadly at him. They both turned back to see Wally standing by Jinx's chair.

"**Is she dreaming what I'm thinking? Is she the mother of all bombs gonna detonate? Is she trouble like I'm trouble? Make it a double twist of fate or a melody that she sings the revolution, the dawning of our lives! She brings this liberation that I just can't define, nothing comes to mind!"**

Roy turned to Garth, "He really enjoys pushing her buttons doesn't he?"

Dick and Donna leaned towards them, "You have no idea! That dinner they invited us all to, the one that you both got too busy to go to, we went, and the whole time all he did was see how far he could push her before she ended up hexing him."

Wally had pulled Jinx up on stage, and was trying to convince her to dance. He kept making funny faces at her, eventually getting her to laugh and finally join his dancing, **"She's a rebel! She's a saint! She's salt of the earth and she's dangerous! She's a rebel, vigilante, missing link on the brink of destruction! She's a rebel, she's a rebel, she's a rebel, and she's dangerous!"** Wally spun Jinx around, dipping her into a kiss. The other heroes cheered, whooping and whistling at the kissing couple. Wally grinned, picking her up and rushing them back to their seats.

There was a small murmuring of discussion among the crowd about who would be going next. Everyone turned to look as Black Canary dragged Huntress onto the stage. "Canary, we need a third person to do this song!"

Black Canary paused, looking around the room, "Hmm, Shayera! Come up here with us!"

Shayera downed her drink before standing up and following them on stage, "So what's this song?" The two pulled her into a little huddle up on the stage, telling her everything she needed to know in a hushed whisper. Shayera nodded and Huntress walked to the computer, plugging in a flash drive and playing a song.


	22. Birds of Prey

Author's Note: Song is Birds of Prey written for Batman: The Brave and the Bold. All rights belong to the writers, DC, and WB, except for the parts that we wrote. All characters belong to DC comics.

**Shayera Singing**

_Black Canary singing_

Huntress singing  


**_All_****_ three_**

* * *

A fast jazz tune started playing through the room, making John grin. Shayera looked at him with a smirk, **"Good evening all you gentlemen, vigilantes, teens, and girls."**

Huntress shook her hair off her shoulder, "men in tights and girls in boots, chasing after crooks."

Black Canary grinned, _"For those who scare and terrorize, it's the dawn of a brand new day!" _

They all stepped forward and put their hands on their hips, _**"You all can simply call us, the one and only Birds of Prey!" **_With a smirk they threw their arms in the air and crouched down. The men in the room hooted and hollered at the heroes on stage, grinning at each other.

Shayera walked up to John, swinging her hips, "**Green Lantern has his special ring."** John looked at her and raised an eyebrow, jumping when he felt Black Canary hold up his hand with the power ring up for everyone to see. Turning he saw that Hal was in the same predicament with Huntress.

The two women grinned, _"Pretty strong that little thing!"_

Black Canary stalked over to Blue Beetle, sitting on the table in front of him. _"Blue Beetle's deeds are really swell!"_

The other two walked back on stage, **"But who will bring him out of his shell?"** Blue Beetle's eyes grew wide and he just threw his head in his hands trying to ignore the looks from the other heroes. The three women looked at him, worry on their faces before continuing on with the song.

Shayera walked over to Wally with a dangerous smirk on her face. He grinned as she sat on the table in front of him, **"Flash's foes, they finish last!"** She rubbed his head and got off the table, suppressing a laugh as Huntress cut in with the next line.

"Too bad sometimes he's just too fast!"

Wally frowned and stood up, "Hey!" he avoided the gazes of the heroes and his friends, focusing instead on Jinx who was slowly nodding, shaking with laughter. "Jinx!" She shrugged as he turned to Barry, only to find him banging his head on the table.

The three women retreated back on stage, grinning as they sang. _**"While all the boys can always save the day, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey! The one and only Birds of Prey! While all you boys can always save the day, no one does it better, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey!"**_

Huntress walked up to Green Arrow and grabbed an arrow from his quiver, holding it in front of his face. "Green Arrow has heroic traits, that is when he's shooting straight!" She winked at him with a smirk.

He frowned, "Hey!"

She set the arrow on his lap and held up her hands, grinning when she heard the laughter of every female hero, and some men. "I'm just saying."

Black Canary strode up to Aquaman and put her hands on her hips in a Superman pose, _"Aquaman's always courageous!"_

Shayera stood behind her with a smirk and held up her index finger, rotating it, **"His little fish, less outrageous."**

They walked away from Aquaman, whose jaw had dropped and he was staring at them with wide eyes. Garth laughed aloud and clung onto Roy for support, who was laughing too hard to notice.

Huntress stood onstage and spread her arms out, "Plastic Man can expand…"

They grinned and crouched, hands on their knees. _**"Becomes putty, in our hands!" **_They stood back up and danced on the stage, _**"While all you boys can keep the punks at bay, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey!"**_

All of the younger female heroes were laughing and sang with them, "The one and only Birds of Prey."

Smirking, the trio continued singing, _**"While all you boys can keep the punks at bay, no one does it better, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey!"**_

Huntress walked over to the green shapeshifter, ignoring Raven's growling as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Changeling transforms on command."

Black Canary sat on the table in front of him, _"He just won't listen to your demands!"_ She winked at Raven who blushed and pulled her hood over her head, shaking her head at Changeling who just shrugged.

Shayera put her cheek in hand, elbow on the table in front of Cyborg who looked at her with a raised eyebrow, **"Cyborg is a metal man."** She grinned when his head began to shake back and forth.

Both Black Canary and Huntress came up on either side of him, singing in his ear. _"Power of a rocket, in his hand!"_ He froze and stared at them with wide eyes, a blush creeping its way onto his cheek. He watched them lean over towards Nightwing with the same expression, ignoring the laughter from his friends.

Black Canary draped herself over his lap, _"Nightwing has his batons to attack."_

Huntress sighed, "once he's gone you'll want him back!" She glanced over towards Star only to find her eyes glowing green and hastily moved back towards the stage with the other two following. Nightwing just grinned and high-fived Cyborg, putting his hand on Kori's shoulder to calm her.

"_**While the boys can always save the day, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey!"**_ The women in the room continued to cheer on the trio, _**"While the boys can always save the day, no one does it better, no one does it better, than the Birds of Prey!"**_

Shayera walked over towards Tempest and put her hand on his shoulder, **"Tempest can read the minds of fish."**

Black Canary leaned against Roy and stared at Garth, _"If only he knew the LADY'S wish!"_ She winked at him and grinned when he blushed, averting his gaze.

Huntress wrapped her arms around Roy's neck, "Arsenal shoots straight and true!" He grinned and nodded, punching Jason in the shoulder.

Black Canary leaned against Tempest with a smirk, holding his chin, _"When he's with a girl, you wish it were you!"_ She shook his head and let go of him, following Hawkgirl and Huntress to stand before Jason, who gave them a smirk, flipping his butterfly knife open and closed.

Huntress leaned forward, grabbing the hood he wore from the table and holding it in front of him. "Red Hood, don't care what's behind the mask."

All three grinned, _**"We just want to see what's in your pants!"**_ Jason's smirk just grew slightly larger as he nodded up and down slowly, listening to the cries of shock from the other male heroes, minus those at his table who just grumbled. _**"While all you boys can keep the punks at bay, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey! While all you boys can keep the punks at bay, no one does it better, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey!"**_ They walked over to Batman, Shayera sat back down in her seat and propped her elbows on the table, resting her head in her hands as she stared at him. Huntress wrapped her arms around his neck with a smirk as Black Canary laid down on the table in front of him, blocking Wonder Woman from his vision. Batman just raised his eyebrows under his cowl and waited for the embarrassment to commence.

Shayera sighed, **"Batman throws his Bat-a-rang, what a weapon, what a bang."**

Black Canary smirked and pointed to his belt, _"Check out that utility belt!"_ She sat up and placed her hands over her heart, _"Sure can make a girl's heart melt!"_

Huntress just clung to his neck, winking at him. "He's always right there for the save, I'd like to see his secret cave!" He just shook his head slowly with a smirk playing on his face as they stood up and walked back to the stage, the song winding down to an end.

"_**While Batman does things in his special way, he'd do it better with the Birds of Prey! While Batman always seems to save the day, no one does it better, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey, Birds of Prey…"**_ The song ended with the women and men who didn't get embarrassed exploding into applause. The women went back to their chairs, laughing at the expressions on everyone's faces, more so with Batman's superior smirk aimed towards the other men.

Cyborg pursed his lips as he felt everyone turn towards him, "Don't look at me! We haven't followed the list at all, so if you want to sing get up there!"

Starfire grinned and flew out of her seat, grabbing Changeling on the way. "Friend Cyborg, could you please play the song?"

He grinned, "Sure thing Star." He handed them mics and clicked play on the song that he knew she wanted.

Changeling just shook his head with a small smile, "You are lucky I love you Star."

Starfire laughed, "Shh! The song is starting!"


	23. Ass Back Home

Author's Note: Song is Ass Back home by Gym Class Heroes ft Neon Hitch. All rights belong to Gym Class Heroes and Neon Hitch. All characters belong to DC comics.

**Changeling Rapping  
**

_Starfire singing_

* * *

Changeling glanced over at Raven, **"Oh, so sexy, y'all!" **he winked at her as she pulled up her hood, blushing.

Kori put the microphone to her mouth, looking at Nightwing with a smile lighting up her face, _"I don't know-oh-oh-oh-oh, where you're goin', or when you're coming ho-oh-oh-oh-ome, I left the keys under the mat to our front door, for one more chance to hold you close,"_ She walked up to Dick and sat in his lap, cuddling close to him, _"I don't know, where you're going, just get your ass back home."_

The green hero took up the mic and grinned at the couple before turning back to Raven, **"We both knew this type of life didn't come with instructions, so I'm doing my best to make something out of nothing. And sometimes it gets downright shitty in fact, when you call and I don't even know what city I'm at, or what day of the week in the middle of the month in a year I don't recall. It's like my life's on repeat and the last time we spoke I told you I wouldn't be long, that was last November, now December's almost gone. I'd apologize but I don't know what I'm doing wrong,"** he put his hand on his heart and gave Raven a sad look. She rolled her eyes and opened her book back up, and the shapeshifter shrugged at her indifference.

Kori grinned, realizing it was her turn to sing again. She got up from Dick's lap and sat on the table in front of him, _"I don't know where you're going, or when you're coming home. I left the keys under the mat to our front door, for one more chance to hold you close. I don't know where you're going, just get your ass back home."_ Nightwing beamed at her, grabbing her hand in his.

Garfield walked up to Raven, pulling the book out of her hands. Raven gasped, glaring at him. He remained unfazed as he knelt down in front of her, grabbing her hands in his, **"And you've been nothing but amazing, and I never take that for granted. Half these birds would have flew the coop, but you, you truly understand it. And the fact you stood beside me, every time you heard some bogusness, you deserve a standing o 'cause they'd a just been over it. Let 'em talk, let 'em talk, let 'em talk, let 'em talk, like we don't hear what they're saying. Let 'em walk, let 'em walk, let 'em walk, let 'em walk, we'll just drive by and keep waving. 'Cause you and I are above all that, just let them wallow in it. Now they all choked up, yuck, 'cause they be swallowing it." **Raven shook her head, a small smirk on her face.

Starfire pulled Nightwing up to the stage with her, him shaking his head the whole time and trying to pull out of her vice-like grip, _"I don't know where you're going, or when you're coming home. I left the keys under the mat to our front door, just one more chance to hold you close. I don't know where you're going, just get your ass back home."_

Changeling pulled Raven up into standing position, knowing better than to drag her on stage and instead staying by the table, pulling her in close, **"No one hold me down like you sweetheart. You keep doing that, I keep doing this, we'll be alright in the end. Trust that we put the us in trust baby! Aww, let's go," **he pointed to Kori, who was happily smiling and holding Nightwing close.

"_I don't care what you're after, as long as I'm the one, no. I don't care why you're leaving, you'll miss me when you're gone!"_ She dragged Dick into a deep kiss before pulling away, grinning at the blush under his mask, _"I don't know where you're going, or when you're coming home. I left the keys under the mat to our front door, for one more chance to hold you close. I don't know, where you're going, just get your ass back home!"_ Kori hugged Dick close and giggled as the song ended. Changeling beamed as Raven kissed him quickly on the mouth before sitting back down and pulling out her book again.

Cyborg rushed to grab the mic from Starfire, "Alright y'all, it's my turn! And this time, I actually get to sing!"


	24. Never Gonna Give You Up

Author's Note: Song is Never Gonna Give You up by Rick Astley All rights belong to Rick Astley. All characters belong to DC comics.

**Cyborg Singing**

* * *

Changeling grinned, "Sweet! That means no Pointer Sisters!"

Cyborg just chuckled and pressed play on a song. The familiar dance music from the 80's flowed through the speakers, making all the younger heroes gasp.

Arsenal stood up quickly and pointed to Cyborg, "He's Rickrolling someone! Red alert!" His eyes were wide under his mask as he scanned over the room, appalled at the confused faces of the Leaguers.

Bumble Bee laughed, "Shut up Speedy."

Arsenal just glared at her and sat back down, "Who is he Rickrolling?"

Nightwing just groaned, "Their friendship is so weird." He placed his head in his hands as everyone turned to look at the stage, where Cyborg was pointing to Changeling.

"**We're no strangers to love! You know the rules, and so do I!"** Cyborg danced on stage with a large smile on his face, Changeling just laughed at his friend. **"A full commitment's what I'm thinking of! You wouldn't get this from any other guy!"**

The shapeshifter just clapped his hands together in merriment, "I hope not!"

Cyborg winked, **"I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling! Gotta make you, understand!" **He placed his hands on his heart and gave BB a large grin, **"Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and desert you!"** Cy danced off the stage and got closer to BB, **"Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye!"** He waved his hand and shook his head, laughing with Changeling and at Raven's annoyed face. **"Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you!"** Cyborg danced back onto the stage and ignored the shocked faces of the other League as they realized he was singing a love song to Changeling. **"We've known each other for so long!"** He typed in a code on his arm and brought up a picture of the Titans from their first week as a team, all standing in front of the finished Tower, Changeling and Cyborg had already become best friends in that little bit of time and had their arms around each other. The picture made everyone in the room chuckle, including Raven. **"Your heart's been aching, but you're too shy to say it! Inside we both know what's going on, we know the game and we're gonna play it!"**

Changeling jumped onto the stage with Cyborg and danced next to him, laughing as his best friend sang and danced with him. **"And if you ask me how I'm feeling, don't tell me you're too blind to see!"** Nightwing and the other Titans laughed as the chorus came on again, watching as Cyborg acted just like Rick Astley from the music video. **"Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down! Never gonna run around and desert you! Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye!"**

Changeling laughed, **"That better be a promise Tin Man!"**

Cyborg just grinned and nodded, **"Never gonna tell a lie, and hurt you!"** He sang the chorus again as BB moved back to his seat, wrapping an arm around Raven, who had pulled her hood up in annoyance. **"Ooh, give you up! Ooh, give you up! Never gonna give, never gonna give! Give you up! Never gonna give, never gonna give! Give you up!"** He pointed at Changeling with a large grin stapled to his face, matching the receiver of the song. **"We've known each other for so long! Your heart's been aching, but you're too shy to say it! Inside, we both know what's going on, we know the game and we're gonna play it!"** He placed his hand on his heart again and dropped down to his knees, **"I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling, gotta make you, understand!" **Cyborg danced off the stage and walked around the table where the Titans were all sitting. **"Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down. Never gonna run around and desert you! Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye!" **He danced over to BB and pulled him back on stage with him, laughing as they danced to the song together. He sang the chorus two more times and continued dancing until the music faded out, leaving only the two best friends laughing on stage. "I love you green bean!"

Changeling clapped him on the back, "I love you too Tin Man!" Cyborg set down the mic and walked back to the table with his arm wrapped around Changeling, grinning at Nightwing.

"You two are so fucking weird."

They stuck their tongues out at him, "Okay boy blunder, what about you and your brother over here? Or really just anyone of you people who hang around in that cave of his." Cyborg pointed behind his back to Batman who just shook his head with a frown.

Jason raised his eyebrow and looked at Cyborg, "We don't Rickroll each other."

"Whatever."

* * *

**You've all just been Rickrolled! Muahahahahahaha :D **


	25. Cassie's (Hero) Mom

Author's Note: Song is Stacy's Mom by Fountains of Wayne. All song rights belong to Fountains of Wayne. All Characters belong to DC Comics.

**Tim Drake/Robin Singing**

* * *

"I'll prove to everyone that the Batfamily isn't weird," Tim stood up, hands on his hips, eyes narrowed through his mask.

"No, baby bird, don't do it!" Jason stood up reaching out his hand in an attempt to stop the younger Batfam member as he walked to the stage.

"He's gonna do it!" Nightwing groaned as Tim started the music.

"This is dedicated to a friend of mine's hero mom, 'cause hero parents are the best!" He nodded his head to the beat of the music, **"Cassie's mom has got it going on, Cassie's mom has got it going on**," Cassie stared at Tim, eyes wide, frozen in shock as Bart and Connor laughed at her.

Wonder Woman leaned over to Batman, blue eyes wide in confusion, "Bruce, does he mean me?"

Bruce and Clark could barely suppress their smirks as he looked at her, "I'm afraid so, Diana."

"**Cassie can I come over after school? We can hang around by the pool. Did your mom get back from that hero trip?"** Tim winked as Donna snickered and Dick and Jason avoided eye contact with her, **"Is she there, or is she trying to give me the slip?"**

Cassie put her head in her hands as Bart and Con giggled, "No, no, no, no, no!"

"**You know I'm not the little bird that I used to be! I'm all grown up now, baby can't you see! Cassie's mom has got it goin' on! She's all I want and I've waited for so long! Cassie, can't you see you're just not the girl for me! I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Cassie's mom!"**

He walked slowly over to the Justice League table as Cassie stared at him horrified. Donna smirked and nudged Dick with her elbow, "Tim's pretty brave admitting he has a crush on Diana."

Dick looked up at her with a glare, "No, he's just dumb!" Jason cringed as he heard Roy's laughter and nodded in agreement to Dick's statement.

"**Cassie do you remember when I helped save the world?"** Cassie cringed as Tim put his hand on her shoulder as he walked by, **"Your mom came out, holding some thug by the throat,"** Diana raised one eyebrow as Tim approached the League table, **"I could tell she liked me by the way she stared,"** Superman shook with laughter at Diana's face, **"And the way she said, 'You missed a thug over there.'**" Tim draped his arms over Batman and Wonder Woman's shoulders, looking at Bruce, **"And I know that that you think it's just a fantasy,"** he looked towards Diana, smirking, **"but since my dad walked out your mom could use a guy like me!"**

"That doesn't even make sense!" Cassie threw her hands up in the air in exasperation while the rest of the heroes laughed at them.

Tim grinned, looking at Diana, **"Cassie's mom has got it goin' on! She's all I want and I've waited so long. Cassie, can't you see you're just not the girl for me! I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Cassie's mom!"** Tim sang the final choruses of the song and bowed to the raucous laughter and applause of the other heroes.

Dick grinned as the teen hero sat in his seat, "You have some issues, baby bird."

Jason chuckled and nodded in agreement. Tim crossed his arms, glaring at the two older boys, "You guys are the meanest older brothers ever!"

"Ahem," the three Bat boys looked up at the stage to see that Garth had gotten up there and grabbed the microphone. He smirked as they stopped talking and looked towards Roy, "This goes out to a great friend of mine."


	26. All the Small Things

Author's Note: Song is All the Small Things by Blink 182. All song rights belong to Blink 182. All Characters belong to DC Comics.

**Garth/Tempest Singing**

* * *

Roy raised his eyebrows at the Atlantean as he started the music. The archer recognized the song and wondered just what Garth was trying to get at by choosing this song. **"All the small things, true care, truth brings. I'll take one lift, your ride best trip."** Garth looked into Roy's confused green eyes with a grin, **"Always I know, you'll be at my show, watching, waiting, commiserating."**

Roy glanced around the table at their friends, who were looking at him with knowing smirks, "What?"

Donna shook her head, her smile just growing, "Nothing, Speedy-o, nothing at all."

"**Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home!"** Tempest grinned and walked towards the table. He wrapped an arm around Roy's shoulders, **"Late night, come home. Work sucks, I know. He left me arrows by the stairs, surprises let me know he cares!"** Arsenal's eyes grew wide, his head snapping to look into purple eyes in shock. Garth walked back to the stage, leaving a furiously blushing archer at the table.

Nightwing grinned at him, "What's wrong, Arsenal?"

Wally was barely able to contain his laughter at the other redhead, "Yeah, what's wrong Roy? Did Garth bring up some…interesting memories?"

Roy glared at them, "You two shut your mouths! I don't know what you're talking about." He crossed his arms and looked away from the rest of the smirking faces at the table.

"**Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home!"**

Roy glanced over at the League tables to see Green Arrow and Aquaman looking back and forth from the stage to him with eyebrows raised. "Ugh! Jason, let me see your mask!" He reached for the red helmet only to have his hand batted away.

"No! Deal with your shame!"

Roy acted like he'd been slapped across the face, giving Jason hurt eyes before turning away and burying his head in his hands. He felt the table shift under some added weight and glanced up to see Garth sitting in front of him with a grin on his face, **"Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill,"** Garth winked at him and made the archer blush a fierce scarlet, **"The night will go on, my little windmill."** Jason looked at Roy with wide eyes as Garth sang the lines to him, snickering as Garth ran his hands through Roy's red hair.

Roy was internally screaming as everyone's attention was on the two of them. He shrunk down into his chair, muttering to himself, "Enough with the fricken innuendos, jeez."

Garth leaned forward, ghosting his lips across Roy's temple so fast that only one of the Flashes would have been able to see if they had been looking. **"Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home! Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill, the night will go on, the night will go on, my little windmill!"**

The Titans table roared with cheers, whooping and hollering while Roy tried to contain his blush. The archer stood up sharply, his chair squeaking against the floor as it was pushed back, "Give me that!" He snatched the microphone from the smug Atlantean's hand before stalking to the stage.


	27. Addicted to Me

Author's Note: Song is Addicted to Me by The Click Five. All song rights belong to The Click Five. All Characters belong to DC Comics.

**Roy Harper/Arsenal Singing**

* * *

He stomped over to the computer and clicked on a song, the classic eighties style of music coming on. The Titans all looked over at Garth who had a cocky smirk on his face as they recognized the song. Aquaman and Green Arrow just hid their faces behind their hands and waited for the awkwardness of the situation to be over.

"**I woke you up before; you had the chance to dream."** Roy looked at Garth pointedly as they both recalled all the times that Roy had come to Garth's door soon after they had all went to bed complaining about nightmares. **"You almost missed the dance, but never skipped a beat."**

Garth raised his brow as their oldest friends pointed at him and laughed. "What seems to be the problem?"

Nightwing grinned and shook his head, "You'll see."

Roy walked off stage and walked behind the Atlantean, **"You never could admit, we've had a history."** Garth cringed as Roy walked over to Aquaman. **"Your friends would throw a fit, so you had to smuggle me."** Garth blushed and looked away as Orin glared at him, realization of the words hitting him.

Roy walked back over to the stage, **"Don't give up, I won't give up on you. I've been loyal without having something to prove."** He walked off the stage again and sat on the Titan's table, right in front of Garth. He leaned over and reached into Jason's holster and pulled out his gun, ignoring Jason's growl. **"I'm not a killer; I'm just killing your doubts…"** Garth rolled his eyes as Roy brandished the gun in front of his face, much to Ollie's disappointment. Batman narrowed his eyes at the small thing before turning to Jason with a sneer. Jason glared at him as Roy put the gun on the table. **"Don't you know that I'll be here forever! Even if you leave, and if you look for something better, soon you'll see that you're addicted to me!"** Garth narrowed his eyes at the redhead as Roy rubbed his arm where the needle scars were.

Ollie sighed as Roy walked over to where he was sitting. Roy pointed at him, **"The guilt is all on you, but I'm easier to blame."** Roy then turned back to Garth who was glaring at the laughing table. **"But I can still relieve your ordinary pain!"** He walked back onto the stage and sang the pre chorus and chorus again, ignoring the laughter coming from his so called 'friends'. Garth just shook his head and hid his face in his hands as the blush on his face grew. Roy smirked and laid down on the stage, pointing at the fish. **"You can love, you can lust."** Garth's head snapped up at that word, his jaw dropping as the table exploded with laughter. Roy just winked and continued singing, **"You can use me, all you want. You can lie, you can trust, you confuse me!"** Garth threw his head down on the table and began to slowly bang it up and down on the hard wood, leaving small dents. Nightwing frowned and shook his head as Roy finished up the song. **"Baby! I'll be here forever, even if you leave! And if you look for something better, soon you'll see, that you're addicted to me!"** The song ended with the explosion of applause from the table, drowning out Garth's head trying to dig a hole in the table. Roy grinned and set the mic down on the computer before walking back to his seat and wrapping an arm around Tempest. Tempest looked up at him with a glare; Arsenal just stuck his tongue out at him as Changeling reached into one of the closets and pulled out his guitar. He grabbed one of the chairs and dragged it on stage with a grin.

Raven raised an eyebrow, "Why is your guitar here?"

Gar grinned at her and Starfire and Cyborg who were standing behind him on the stage suddenly. "Cyborg brought it up here for me. Now everyone, this is for my girl Rae."

She rolled her eyes, "Don't call me that."


	28. Fade Away

Author's Note: Song is Fade Away by Cipes and the People. All song rights belong to Greg Cipes/Cipes and the People. All Characters belong to DC Comics.

**Garfield Logan/Changeling Singing**

_Starfire singing_

Cyborg singing

* * *

Gar grinned and started strumming on his guitar as Cyborg began to sing, "Raise your hands in the air to rejoice and sing a song of love!" Kori grinned and began to sing background with him as Raven pursed her lips in annoyance when Dick wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Trust me, you're gonna want to listen to this one Raven."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes, but did give her eccentric boyfriend her full attention.

"**You can't fade away, the way I feel for you, there ain't no word I can say what I'd do for you."** He continued strumming on his guitar with a large grin, looking straight at Raven who was ignoring all the small smiles from her friends. **"And every single day, I make it through this game called life, it's always filled with pain and strife. Reality will cut you like a knife, it ain't right!"** He stood up and walked over to her, **"But with you by my side, we will win the fight, in the battle of dark and light. Take my hand; hold it tight, When we dance I feel alright."**

He took off the guitar and handed it to Cyborg who continued playing it effortlessly. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up to stand next to him, and held her close. **"By your side is where I'll be, endless love won't fade you'll see. When I walk you walk with me, together let the light shine! By your side is where I'll be, endless love won't fade you'll see. When I walk you walk with me, together let the light shine!"** He grinned and started dancing with her, making her roll her eyes with a small smile. He twirled her and continued singing. **"You can't fade away, everything we got. I'm talking about what's inside, yes connection with the heart, you know it's true!"** He laid his hands on their hearts, **"Ain't nothing stronger than the power of the youth, and everything I do is just for you."**

Kori popped up behind Raven and wrapped her arms around Raven's shoulders. _"I do for you, I do for you."_ Kori gave her a grin as Changeling pulled Raven back close to him.

"**I'd move the mountains, then I'd stand up and shout it, there's earth out there never in my doubt."** Raven rolled her eyes at the bad grammar in his song but smiled anyways as he continued to sing. **"The ability, stability, agility at almost high, you love me girl, you let me know, that this feels right!"** He grabbed the guitar back from Cy and strummed on it, a large grin on his face and a glint in his eyes as the whole room awed them**. "By your side is where I'll be, endless love won't fade you'll see. When I walk, you walk with me… together let the light shine! By your side is where I'll be, endless love won't fade you'll see. When I walk, you walk with me… together let the light shine!"** Raven sighed and sat back down, shaking her head at the green man who was currently looking at her with admiration and love in his sparkling green eyes. **"The sky is our blanket, the earth is our bed. If you don't know, we'll never be dead! Well ska la la la la la la la la, yeah yeah. Ska la la la la la la la la, yeah yeah. Woah!"** He took the guitar off again and handed it to Cyborg who was giving him a strange look. Raven raised her eyebrow as Kori looked at her with a wide grin.

Raven jumped when she felt her left hand being grabbed again, she turned to find Garfield again, clasping her hand tightly. **"By your side is where I'll be, endless love won't fade you'll see. When I walk, you walk with me… together let the light shine! By your side is where I'll be, endless love won't fade you'll see. When I walk, you walk with me."** He dropped down to one knee quickly as the rest of the original Titans clamored to gather around them, he fished in his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box as her jaw dropped. Gar flipped it open and sang the final line, **"Raven will you marry me?"**

Raven looked at him with wide eyes and slowly nodded. Changeling beamed and slipped the ring onto her finger; he pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her, pressing his lips to hers as the room exploded into applause. The Titans all cheered for them as Kori and Cyborg cried.

Cyborg wiped a tear off his cheek and grinned, "It's so beautiful! I can't believe you two fell in love!"

Gar laughed and hugged Raven tight, "I know! Who would have thought that we would end up together?"

Raven chuckled, "Definitely not me." They sat back down as all the girls clamored to grab her hand and gushed over her ring. The guys just clapped Gar on the back with large grins as the older heroes smiled at the couple.

Jason sneered, "Alright! Enough with the love fest, you two are cute and all, but we need to get this party back on!"


End file.
